In a known polyester resin of this kind, the antimony compound is antimony glycolate, a cobalt compound present in the system is cobalt acetate, the phosphorus compound is phosphoric acid, the dicarboxylic acid is terephthalic acid and the polyhydric alcohol is a glycol, namely ethylene. The known polyester resin is used for producing containers, particularly bottles. However these are inevitably relatively thin-walled containers or bottles, because a high rate of crystallization has to be allowed for. Thin walled containers or bottles are throwaway containers or bottles, since they cannot be cleaned sufficiently frequently. Frequent cleaning, as required for containers intended for reuse sufficiently often, especially bottles, quickly results in damage to the thin-walled containers or thin-walled bottles. Examples of thin-walled containers or bottles. Examples of thin-walled containers or bottles are 1.5 liter containers or bottles weighing only 54 g. This is where the invention applies.